


House of Wolves

by LapissedOff (MelancholyDog)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyDog/pseuds/LapissedOff
Summary: Yellow's perspective on the trial shows how her feelings adjust when Blue is angry at her.Based onArtist: Bring Me The HorizonSong: House of Wolves
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Yellow Diamond & Blue Diamond's Pearl
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Sempiternal





	House of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan to write this so the timing doesn't add up, but it works I think.

Yellow had locked everyone out. Nobody would ever see her being weak. Nobody would ever see her cry. She even forced back Blues' aura when she had to. A force that powerful was a challenge, but Yellow refused to cry. Why did Blue have to be so damn emotional all the time?! Yellow could see no need for emotions, especially for the deepest, hardest stones. The Great Diamond Authority could show no weakness, do no wrong, lest they angered White, who had no problems showing them what would happen if they were to underperform. This was before Pink had been shattered.

White kept to head mostly, sending her strange Pearl to do all the work for her - even then, she did very little. She cared not if Blue stayed in her chambers for cycles at a time, weeping for the long lost Pink. White had simply given up caring. The fate of the empire rested on Yellow's broad shoulders and she would not be seen to be weak. Yellow had to do the work of three diamonds and be damned if anyone said she couldn't do it well. If she were to admit weakness, she could sum it up in one word: Blue.

After the trial, Yellow was furious at the Zircons. She had easily poofed them both as they were talking such nonsense! A diamond, attacking a fellow diamond? Unheard of. But still, she could not deny the logistics, why had the Pearl not noticed? How could such an average quartz approach a great and mighty diamond undetected? Yellow had put an end to the trial swiftly, aiming to attack Rose Quartz and the human. Neither would escape and as she watched them fall in Blues' palanquin through the hole she had smashed in the wall, she would catch them, logic aside, they shattered Pink Diamond.

She swiftly brought a monitor up and activated the security bots that ran through the lower levels of Homeworlds kindergartens. They would take care of this problem, and any other _off-colours _that they came across. She sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose, closed her eyes and turned to Blue, "Well, _thank you Blue_ your little outburst has caused us to lose the traitor and shatterer. You should have allowed me to shatter her when I had a chance. No mind though, they won't slip through our security net." She finished, opening her eyes, seeing Blue stood in front of her, glaring, her eyes filling up with tears. "Yellow, how can you not want the truth? How can you so easily ignore the feelings of others? I will be in my chambers. Do not bother me." Blue said coldly, as a lone tear began to roll down her cheek. She turned swiftly, beckoned her pearl to her side and left. Yellow could do nothing but stare. She had acted too coldly, the house of wolves she had built was beginning to crumble at her feet.__

__Yellow took care of the rest of the days orders and stalked to Blues' chambers. "Pearl, tell Blue I am here to see her." She said, in her usual authoritative voice, dismissing the idea that Blue would not see her. "My diamond," the blues pearl replied, saluting and bowing low, "Blue diamonds wish is to be left alone. I am unable to open this door, she has removed access controls from my userpad" Yellow internally gasped, but showed no weakness in front of the pearl. "Blue! Open the door and let me in this instant! You have no right to allow me no entry into your chambers." Yellow shouted, yet no response came. Yellow thought about having the Bismuths demolish and construct a new door, however that seemed a tad extreme, given the circumstances. "Fine! If this is how you want it Blue!" Yellow shouted, stalking off in the other direction, not waiting for a lack of response._ _

__Yellow stalked off in the other direction and headed for her sauna. She didn't think much of Blue, she had been regularly ignored by the diamond. Blue was known for her emotional outbursts and this felt very much the same to Yellow. She thought about the trial, the zircons now bubbled in the tower and White, who had refused to join them for the trial. She was Blue’s only source of support throughout the entire debacle and she refused to back away over such a meaningless argument. Only it wasn’t meaningless to Blue - she had spent so long in mourning over Pink, that small Aquamarine capturing Rose Quartz could have been the best thing that had happened in millenia for Blue. She understood, slammed her hand angrily into the wall behind her leaving a dent, lowering her head in shame and rage. She had been insensitive to her one and only. White had not been there for Blue, but the same would never be said for Yellow. She would redeem herself. Yellow stood up and rushed to her own chambers. She would not let Rose Quartz escape again. She would do things Blues’ way. She spent the next two cycles searching every inch of the old kindergartens through her own purpose built drone, with no luck._ _

__Her eyes had grown tired and strained and Yellow needed to rest. She stood up to stretch her legs and found herself pacing through the palace. The walls faded from yellow, to green, finally landing on Blue. She had automatically walked to Blues' chambers. Upon seeing the blue Pearl, she sighed "Pearl, open this door." Sounding less like an order than usual. "My Diamond, Blue has not given me permission to open the door still." She said with a deep, apologetic bow and salute. Yellow turned on her heel, and headed back to her control room. A further two cycles were used by Yellow, sending her own small and personal army to roam the kindergarten, capturing any gem found. This was disastrous for any off colours who were brought back and held. Two fusions were found, one faulty sapphire and one completely deformed gem. The sapphire was of no use, a Padparadscha that could only repeat what Yellow said around sixty seconds after she said it was of no use. She was immediately poofed and bubbled. Yellow could not bring herself to shatter the gem. Next was a gem that called itself Fluorite. Six gems combined into the abomination that stood in front of her, Yellow poofed her immediately, as Fluorite spoke too slow for Yellow to care. She needed information fast. Rhodonite screamed when she first saw Yellow, begged not to be shattered causing Yellow's temper to flare and the poor terrified gem to be poofed. Finally, the deformed gem, the Rutile, informed Yellow diamond that they had seen two humans running, helped them to escape. That was enough for Yellow, poofing the final off-colour and bubbling them all in one. Six cycles had passed since Blue had spoken to Yellow. She opened the communication panel and called Blue. Upon receiving no answer, she left a message "Blue, please call me back, this is regarding a most urgent matter. I… Blue I…" then Yellow cut off the call. There were things that needed to be said in person._ _

__Yellow busied herself with the empires work before taking a well earned break. She confidently strode to Blues' room and upon seeing Blues' Pearl still outside she raised her eyebrow, silently questioning the Pearl, to which the Pearl shook her head. "Fine, Pearl, leave us and ensure no gem walks down this corridor unless they want to be shattered. That will be all." Yellow did not want to be disturbed, she was tired and needed to rest. She missed Blue and it had only been ten cycles. "Blue, please, come out and speak to me. I can't undo what I have done but I've been trying to fix it." Yellow sighed and placed her back against the door. "I've searched the lower depths of the planet looking for Rose Quartz and the human and they aren't here. I found gems that helped her escape. I have them bubbled in my room. I couldn't shatter them. It hurt you last time when I wanted to." She slid down the door, landing gently sitting down, one leg stretched across the corridor, the other bent, foot placed at her knee. "Blue, please let me see you and apologise to you in person. It tears me apart knowing that I've hurt you. I need you to know I'm sorry." She said, hoping Blue heard before finally whispering "I need you to know, I love you." Yellow sighed one last time, allowing a tear to escape and run down her cheek. She swiftly wiped it away, Yellow didn't believe that this could be saved just by admitting to her shortfalls, but she couldn't do any thing else._ _


End file.
